


we need boundaries but nobody gives a shit

by theshipshipper



Series: The 'No Chill' Gang [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: 31 Days of Jonsa, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, over-invested dorks, starkling shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: Jon decides that it's time to propose... but he's not the only one who thinks that.*Jon Snow created a group.Jon Snow changed the name of the group: helpTheonSeriouslyWe dont have to start a new group chat EVERY GODSDAMNED TIMEWE HAVE LIKE A HUNDRED NOWGET A FUCKING GRIP PEOPLEMarch 8 (Proposal) - 31 Days of Jonsa Event





	1. Chapter 1

_Jon Snow created a group.  
_

_Jon Snow changed the name of the group: **help**_

**Theon**  
Seriously  
We dont have to start a new group chat EVERY GODSDAMNED TIME  
WE HAVE LIKE A HUNDRED NOW  
GET A FUCKING GRIP PEOPLE

 **Jon**  
i needed one without sansa on it

 **Theon**  
We have 3 seperate group chats for her birthday alone  
Arya makes one every year  
Ffs you could've gone on one of those  
IDIOT

 **Jon**  
those are for bdays IDIOT  
it's not sansa's bday

 **Arya**  
Is this for what I think it is????

 **Jon**  
Yeah

 **Arya**  
HOLY SHIT YES  
WHAT IDEAS HAVE YOU GOT SO FAR?  
I HAVE TONS IF YOU NEED SOME

 **Robb**  
okaaaay fill us in on what's going on first tho???

 **Jon**  
ive been planning this for weeks now  
maybe even longer  
but i just got back after speaking with your parents and im finally doing it  
im proposing to sansa

 **Arya**  
I call best woman  
SUCK IT ROBB

 **Margaery**  
OMG!!!!!  
*confetti emoji*

 **Rickon**  
*shocked face emoji*

 **Theon**  
im still annoyed w u  
BUT  
about damn time you slowpoke

*

"Of course you're here," Jon said with an aggravated sigh as soon as he opened his door, Robb wheezing in front of him as he tried to regain his breathing.

His siblings would call this an overreaction. Afterall, he literally ran the three blocks between his apartment to Jon's, just as soon as his best friend announced his intention of proposing to his little sister -- but _whatever_.

It's what he does.

"What's... your... plan..." Robb said in between breaths, making a face before he lets himself collapse right on Jon. "Seven hells... I'm not doing... that... again."

"Good to know," Jon said, dragging him inside the apartment - probably beyond used to Robb's antics by now. "And just FYI, Arya already claimed Best Woman, you'll have to fight her for it if that's why you're here."

Robb waved it off as Jon dropped him on the floor, apparently giving up now. "I don't care... I'm going for MoH." Robb grinned through his exhaustion, sitting up on the floor as he fanned himself with his shirt. "Sansa will definitely pick me."

"Okay, then... " Jon replied, frowning at him in confusion. "Uh.. Hope you win?"

His expression tells Robb that he actually doesn't know what he's talking about, which only makes him scowl in frustration. "M-o-H, Jon. As in Man-of-Honor. Seven hells, keep up. You should know these things."

"Right. Sorry." He rolled his eyes, like he's too done with the conversation to even argue. "So why are you here then, if not for... that?"

"As MoH, and also the BTB's older brother - that means Bride-to-Be for your useless ass, _btdubs_ \- I have to make sure Sansa's proposal is nothing less than perfect."

Jon squinted, obviously still not keeping up, while still managing to look amused about all this. "Okay, did I miss a _Freaky Friday_ situation where you and Margaery switched bodies or..?"

Theon guffawed - as the only way Robb can put it - from his spot on the couch. "Seven fucking hells, this is the best thing I've ever witnessed. You both sound exaclty like your girlfriends talking to each other."

"We do not," Robb denied, looking up at Theon to find him still laughing. "That's not -- _shut up_."

  
*

  
_Sansa Stark created a new group._

_Sansa Stark named the group: **Jon's Birthday Surprise**_

**Rickon**  
???  
Jon's birthday was two months ago  
does this make you too early or too late?

 **Theon**  
STRANGER TAKE ME  
ANOTHER ONE????  
FOR FUCKS SAKE WHYYYYYYY

 **Sansa**  
What's the matter with you, T?  
Chill out.

 **Arya**  
okaaay  
can we ignore greyjoy's dramatic ass (probably got it from robb tbh) for a sec and get an explanation?

 **Sansa**  
Right.  
It's not Jon's birthday, obviously.  
It's just a front in case he finds this.  
He'd think I'm planning some huge bday surprise or something and won't check it. But I wouldn't be.

 **Margaery**  
So what's this for then?

 **Sansa**  
I'm going to propose to him. As in... marriage.  
And I know what you're all thinking --  
I should wait for him to do it, blah, blah, blah... or whatever.  
But I want to do this.  
I want to marry him and I don't want to wait for him to ask.

 **Theon**  
huh  
this just got interesting

 **Sansa**  
The only reason I'm telling all of you this is bc I need help to make it the best proposal ever.

 **Robb**  
YEEEEEES  
I AM MAID OF HONOR  
*MAN OF HONOR  
I CALL DIBS  
DUCK IT ARYAAAAA

 **Arya**  
i meaaaaaaan  
i wasn't gonna fight you for it?  
also duck it yourself???  
whatever that means, stupid  
@Sansa go for it!!! Tell us whatever you need

 **Robb**  
also  
tell us in full detail what you're planning to do  
you know... so we know what it is  
for no particular reason

 **Rickon**  
yeah just curious

 **Arya**  
FOR SCIENCE

*

"So, you're really serious about this?" Arya asked as soon as Sansa finished explaining her proposal ideas so far.

Not that Arya doubts her sister's conviction to propose marriage to Jon, more that -- well, isn't it ridiculous that she told them about this just three days after Jon did?

Sansa nodded in response. "I love him - I want to spend the rest of my life with him and we've talked about this before. Marriage and everything that comes with it." Sansa said with a stupidly dopey smile on her face. "I want it. I want it all with Jon. I've never been sure of anything else in my life."

Ridiculously enough, it's eerily similar to what Jon had said two days ago when the whole group - save Sansa - met up to start planning for his proposal.

It feels so unreal, to have them both want to propose to each other, that it's almost enough for Arya to wonder if they're playing a prank or something.  
But then she remembers that Jon is a bad liar and Sansa's not devious enough to commit to a scheme like this, so Arya genuienly doubts it.

It seems like they really are just in sync with each other, so of course Arya would have to butt in and make this the most spectacular wedding proposal ever.

It wouldn't even be that difficult; Jon and Sansa have already come up with essensially similar ways to propose, Arya just has to make sure it goes exactly the same way, at the exact same time.

  
*

  
_Arya Stark created a new group._

_Arya Stark named the group: **OPERATION: JONSA DOUBLE PROPOSAL**_

**Arya**  
So i think its pretty clear we all know what this group is for  
AND BEFORE YOU COMPLAIN @THEON pls be reminded of who added Jonsa into our only group chat w/o them

 **Robb**  
omg  
you called them jonsa  
YOU CAVED  
Im so proud of you

_Arya Stark changed Robb's name to Fucking Dork._

**Theon**  
seven hells that was a year year ago  
let it go  
also im not complaining  
im actually excited for this  
this is the kind of thing i live for  
IM IN

_Fucking Dork changed Arya Stark's name to Jonsa Shipper_

_Rickon_  
Okay but  
shouldn't we consider that Jon and Sansa are both perfectly capable of figuring things out on their own?  
Like the last time?

_Fucking Dork changed Rickon Stark's name to Confused Grasshopper_

**Confused Grasshopper**  
wtf does that even mean?

 **Fucking Dork**  
exactly that

 **Confused Grasshopper**  
???????

 **Jonsa Shipper**  
OKAY  
SO BACK TO THE POINT

 **Theon**  
thank the gods there's apparently a point to all this

 _Jonsa Shipper changed Theon Greyjoy's name to Jonsa Hater_.

 **Jonsa Hater**  
I THINK THE FUCK NOT  
I knew about them AND SUPPORTED IT before any of you unobservant shits  
I AM THE OG JONSA SHIPPER

_Jonsa Hater changed Jonsa Shipper's name to Fake Fan_

_Jonsa Hater changed his name to Jonsa Shipper #1_

**Margaery**  
Seven hells, you're all giving me a headache.  
Are you guys done now?

_Fucking Dork changed Margaery Tyrell's name to The Mom Friend_

**The Mom Friend**  
Excuse me?

_Fucking Dork Changed The Mom Friend's name to Queen Margaery_

_Fake Fan changed Fucking Dork's name to Marg's Bitch_

  
*

Rickon flopped down the couch next to Arya with a heavy sigh. "Is it just me or is having multiple secret meetings a terrible idea? I don't even know who's supposed to know what now."

Just a day ago, they planned out a rough idea of how Sansa would propose to Jon, which is the same exact way they somehow convinced Jon to do, just a couple hours previous.

And now they're gathered at Robb's to plan out the actual proposal that neither Jon nor Sansa knows about, which --

If Rickon had to explain this to someone outside of his family, he knows it would sound ridiculous.

It _is_ ridiculous

They shouldn't be this involved with the whole thing. Seriously, at this point, it's almost as though they, as a group, are proposing for Jon and Sansa to get married.

Which is weird. And really, really intrusive. But he's going along with it, anyway - because _reasons_.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait - and the short update - but I promise the next chapter after this (and the last one) will be long and pretty eventful.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! :D

**3 MONTHS LATER**

 

**OPERATION: JONSA DOUBLE PROPOSAL**

  
**Marg's Bitch**  
hey bran  
is there any chance you know sansa's ring size???

 **Bran**  
Why would I know that?  
What do you think I am?

 **Confused Grasshopper**   
Oh i know that one

_Confused Grasshopper changed Bran Stark's name to Know-it-All._

**Fake Fan**  
Rickon  
that's not nice

_Fake Fan changed Know-it-All's name to Three Eyed Whatever._

**Marg's Bitch**  
OKAY  
LET'S NOT GET DERAILED  
does anyone know sansa's ring size?????  
Calling for a friend  
Jon asked me if I could get it and i said yes  
And it turned out to be more difficult than i thought  
i was going get Marg to do it but she's still out on a business trip

 **Fake Fan**  
I don't know what her size is but i can find out  
i'll trade you Sansa's ring size for Jon's  
Sansa needs his too, for his ring.

 **Marg's Bitch**  
DEAL!!!!  
also  
opinions on friendship rings?   
i've been thinking about it and i feel like we should get one as a group.

_\- seen by everyone -_

 

\---

 

"What the fuck is that," Arya said flatly, staring at the trunk of Robb's car.

It's a Sunday, so they're over at their parents house, and she'd agreed with Robb to exchange the valuable information then.

They're outside, standing at the back of Robb's car, and she'd just given her brother the ring she 'borrowed' from Sansa.

The plan was to steal it, tbh, but Margaery said Sansa would notice, so she had to actually pretend to borrow the stupid thing. She had to make up this whole story of dressing up for a date just so Sansa would stop asking what she needs it for.

Meanwhile, her brother came up with...

 _Well_.

She didn't really know what to expect, but this pretty much checks out to Robb's overall 'no chill' personality.

"It's Jon's hand," he said simply, like she can't see it for herself.

"How did you even - " Arya cut herself off, laughing in spite of herself. "You made a sculpture of his hand. You fucking dork."

"I couldn't think of anything else," he reasoned, as though this was the easiest solution. "I just told him if he let me cast his hand, for science, then I'd get Sansa's ring size for him."

Arya grabbed the cast and inspected it, turning it over even though she doesn't really know why.

"You're such an idiot," she decided to say, shaking her head in complete amusement. "And he didn't suspect anything?"

Robb snorted. "Not even a little. He really does know nothing."

  
*

 

**OPERATION: JONSA DOUBLE PROPOSAL**

 

 **Marg's Bitch**  
alright fam  
everything's set for the jonsa proposal  
we're right on track  
all we need to do now is to set up the "family trip" wherein the proposal should happen  
Who's volunteering to "suggest" it?

 **Fake Fan**  
I volunteer rickon

 **Confused Grasshopper**  
That's not how it works  
But if it is - I volunteer Arya

 **Marg's Bitch**  
great  
glad we're all agreed  
I'LL DO IT

 

*

 

"I propose," Robb began, biting down his smirk at the collective response of everyone around him.

It's game night at Jon's and Theon's, the nine of them all gathered in the living room as everyone - except Rickon because he's still underage - drank and played around.

As agreed, Robb's the one assigned to suggest the family trip for two reasons: number one, if either Jon or Sansa does it, it would tip the other off that they're planning something and, number two, Robb is generally the best actor among them all, so it was a no-brainer that it's him doing this.

He draws multiple reactions from his proposal, which, if he's honest, is completely amusing; his siblings - also Margaery, Theon, and Gendry - all simultaneously roll their eyes at the dramatics while Jon and Sansa both sends him a death glare.

"...that we go on a family vacation," he finally finished, letting them off the hook for now. "What say you, my beloved men and women?"

Arya, sitting across from him, snorts out her beer. "You're such an idiot."

"I propose," Rickon piped up with the same mock-serious tone Robb had. It draws out a groan from Jon and an irritated huff from Sansa. "That we do this family vacation thing. It sounds magnificent."

And two weeks days later, they all head to White Harbor as planned. It seems very fitting to have the whole clan together for the proposal. They're a a family, afterall.

And really, they all can't wait to be a part of this next chapter in Jon and Sansa's life. They both deserve it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm going to give credit where it's due: this update was brought to you by the reunion 2.0 clip we were blessed with. Aksjdksakskdkd.

**Author's Note:**

> i might've posted this too early, but that's mostly bc it's already march 8 where I'm from. :)


End file.
